Stan
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Stan is an outsider who's picked on at school and abused at home with special powers. One fateful he gets revenge on those who tormented him.


Stan

Becoming a Man

Outside on the high school baseball field, we see a group of teenage boys playing baseball. Kenny is the pitcher and he throws the ball as Token, who's at bat, swings. As soon as he hits, he immediately runs to first base as the other boys are running to catch the ball. The ball seems to be heading in Stan's direction.

"Stan will get it!" One of the boys yell. Stan looks up and attempts to catch the ball, but misses. A bunch of "AWWs" are heard as Token makes a homerun. Then a whistle blows.

"Damn it Stan!" Another boy says as Stan looks around nervously at the other boys. The boys head towards the locker room giving Stan a death stare. Kenny smacks Stan with his hood as he walks by.

"What the hell was that?" Craig asks him as he walks by. More evil stares from the boys. Cartman walks past him, but stops and turns around to get in Stan's face.

"You eat shit, fag!" Then he walks off as Stan looks down.

Later in the locker room, we see the guys changing clothes. Some of are playing around hitting each other with towels, we also see a lot talking and laughing.

Cut to Stan, who's by himself showering. He's lathering up his body with soap. He drops the bar of soap and then starts rinsing himself off. He looks down and notices that his penis is hard and something white oozing out of it. He looks at it horrified and touches it with his hand to further exam in. Confused by what he sees he rushes towards the other boys in a panic. He touches Cartman's arm as Cartman pushes him away. "Get the hell off of me asshole!"

Stan turns towards Craig, Clyde, and Token who also push him away. Then turns towards Kyle and grabs his shirt. "Help me! Help me!" Stan cries, but Kyle also pushes him away.

Cartman throws a towel at Stan. "Need a towel douche bag?" He asks as he laughs and the other boys join in the laughter as they begin moving closer to Stan. Stan starts backing up still yelling "Help Me". Cartman holds up a towel in front of Stan. "Hey Kenny, Stan got his first boner!" He smiles sadistically as Kenny starts laughing. Before you know it Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and the other boys start throwing towels at Stan.

"Get back in the shower and jack off!" Token yells as he and Butters shove Stan into the shower.

Kyle grabs a pile of towels and starts throwing them at Stan. "Jack off! Jack off! Jack off!" Before we know it, all the other boys have joined in with Kyle's chant and they continue throwing towels at Stan. Stan slumps down in the shower and covers his face up as they continue throwing towels at him.

Mr. Garrison (yes he's now a high school gym teacher) hears all the commotion and comes out of his office. He grabs Tweek. "What's going on? Is this a pep rally?" Tweek shrugs. Mr. Garrison pushes him aside and pushes his way through all the guys as they're still throwing towels and chanting. He makes his way over to Kyle and grabs him. "Kyle, what the hell are you doing?" Kyle tries to say something, but Mr. Garrison shakes him. "What are you doing?"

Kyle chuckles. "Stan…he…he has a hard on."

Mr. Garrison shakes Kyle again. "Who has a hard on?"

"Stan-"

Mr. Garrison shakes him again. "What are you doing?"

"I-" Kyle begins to say, but Mr. Garrison shoves him away and pushes his way through the guys again until he makes his way over to Stan. Once Stan sees him, he grabs Mr. Garrison's pants and continues freaking out.

"Stan? Stan?" Stan is still in freak out mode. "Stan, what the hell is wrong with you?" He continues freaking out. Mr. Garrison slaps him in the face. "Calm down you little bastard!" Stan is still freaking out. "You need to grow up! Stop it!" He grabs Stan's face. "Stop it right now!"

"NO!" Stan screams out and when he does a light bulb bursts. The other boys looked shocked.

"Did you see that shit?" Cartman whispers to Kenny.

"No…" Stan cries out as he wraps his arms around Mr. Garrison's waist and starts sobbing. Mr. Garrison comforts him as the other boys look on laughing.

"Go on, get out of here!" Mr. Garrison tells the other boys. "Go! Move it!" The other boys leave, but look back at Stan and laugh as they leave. "It's okay Stan, it's going to be okay." Stan starts to calm down a bit. "I'm sorry Stan, I didn't know." Stan looks over to see if the other boys are gone. "It's going to be okay now, they're gone."

Later we see Stan sitting outside of Principal Victoria's office. He's looking at the other students walking by and he notices a sign about Senior Prom coming, but he looks down. 

Mr. Garrison is having a chat with Principal Victoria in her office. "You would think a boy his age in high school would know something about that." Principal Victoria states.

"Well he didn't." Mr. Garrison tells her. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised with that father of his…"

"We can't interfere with someone's beliefs." She looks at the white stains on Mr. Garrison's pants.

"I know how the boy's felt. If I wasn't the teacher I would've told him to take a cold shower to get rid of it. I mean Jesus Christ, it was just an erection!"

"I'll send him home." Principal Victoria presses her intercom. "Can you send Dan Marks in?"

"It's Stan Marsh." Mr. Garrison corrects her.

Stan stands in the doorway with Principal Victoria's secretary. "Come on in Dan." Principal Victoria says.

"It's Stan." Mr. Garrison whispers.

Principal Victoria looks at her secretary. "Will you bring him a dismissal slip?" The secretary nods and leaves as Stan stands by Principal Victoria's desk looking down. "We thought you might take the rest of the day off to…take care of yourself Dan." Stan looks at a pencil case on Principal Victoria's desk. "We're all very sorry about this incident." Stan continues looking at the pencil case which is starting to shake a little.

"It's Stan…" He tells Principal Victoria.

The secretary returns with the dismissal slip. "Thank you." Principal Victoria tells her as she begins filling it out. She looks up at Stan. "Would you like to go to the nurse's office and lie down?" Stan shakes his head.

"I think Stan can go home." Mr. Garrison steps in. Stan continues looking at the shaking pencil case.

Principal Victoria looks at Stan. "Would you like a ride?" Stan shakes his head. "We can call you a cab." She offers.

"I'm sure he can walk home." Mr. Garrison looks at Stan. "You're dismissed from gym for a week, take study hall instead, okay?" Stan looks at him and nods then looks back down at the shaking pencil case.

"So sorry about this incident Dan." Principal Victoria says again.

"It's STAN!" Stan screams, causing the pencil case along with the pencils and pens in it to fall to the ground and he runs out of her office.

As Stan is walking home, a little girl rides her bike past him. "Spooky Stan! Spooky Stan!" The girl starts laughing. Stan stares at the girl and she falls off the bike head first. Stan looks, but then walks away.


End file.
